


First Date

by KJ99



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Cute, F/F, First Date, Hoodie, Love, Music, Romance, Season 3, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Atypical.Plot: Casey takes Izzie out on a romantic first date. Treating Izzie with respect and the right way, because Izzie deserves nothing but the best. New look and style Casey.Enjoy ~KJ99
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Casey x Izzie - Relationship, Cazzie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	First Date

~ First Date ~

"Hey Beautiful," I heard a voice say. Looking up from my English book I saw Izzie standing there with the most adorable smile upon her face.

"Hey," I reply gesturing to the empty seat next to me. We always had lunch together and when Izzie hadn't arrived on time, I decided to start reading for my English class that was after lunch.

Izzie giggled closing my book, "Such a nerd."

"Said the one, who knows the difference between a turtle and a tortoise."

"Fair point," Izzie stated before picking a fry off my plate.

Izzie questioned "I thought Coach said fries were a no-no."

"Cheat-day," I say making Izzie nod her head. I kept her up to date on my rules with training knowing how badly I can follow them.

"Is the book any good?"

"It's not the worst. But it made me realise something."

"Oh no, what's that?" Izzie asked worryingly making me smile.

"It made me realise that you and I have yet to been on an actual date."

"Casey Gardner are you asking me out on a date?" Izzie said teasingly gasping and putting a hand on her chest.

"Shut up, I'm being serious," I push Izzie lightly before stating "Seriously, go on a date with me. Movie and dinner the whole works."

"Okay, your on," Izzie answered. It wasn't with the enthusiasm I had been hoping for but by the blush upon Izzie cheek, I knew she was at least touched by the idea and hopefully the follow through as well.

"Sweet," I smile dorkily beginning to think about where I'd take Izzie for our date.

"You are such a dork, Newton," Izzie state pushing me.

"I'm your dork, right?" I asked. Izzie smiled before leaning in and pecking my lips.

Izzie asked "So when is this big date happening?"

"How's Saturday night?" I asked.

"You know according to all the teenage rom-com movies I've seen, if someone asked you out on a Wednesday or in this case a Thursday; you have to say no. Because it means they are only asking because they don't have plans and think you don't either."

"How can you even know that?" You fall asleep during every single movie."

"True, but I just know. So, Newton are you calling me lame?"

I replied with "No, I'm just a girl wanting to take my girlfriend out on a date and be all romantic. And make her feel special and important, because she is to me."

"You and your words. But okay, we will go out on Saturday but shape up Casey Gardner or else people will start to think I'm easy."

"Somehow, I don't think they'll ever think that about you," I mumble cheekily which I receive another push for and Izzie steals more of my fries. We continued on with our lunch period talking about nothing important and holding hands.

"Mum!" I shout when I get home from training that afternoon. I was exhausted physically but my brain was wired from thinking about going out on a date with Izzie.

"In the kitchen!" I heard her shout back. Dropping my bag at the bottom of the stairs, I walked over to the sofa where Sam was sitting and gently pushed his hand.

"Hey!" He shouted annoyed.

"Bugger off, would you?" I asked politely as I do.

As Sam storm off, Elsa walked in and state "Would it be so hard for you just to leave him alone?"

"No, he needs this and my messing with him. It makes him a normal human-being."

When she goes to speak, I state "Forget it. Do we still have Grandpa's old project and films to match?"

"Yeah, I think it's up in the attic. Why?" At the question a blush immediately appeared upon my face, making me nervous.

Elsa filled in the blanks "Something to do with Izzie."

"I'm taking her out on our first date and I wanted it to be special. I want it to be romantic."

"Aww Cas, that's awfully sweet of you," I shrugged embarrassed to be having this conversation with my Mum.

I then asked more worried "I was also thinking about having a haircut, do you think it would be possible for you to do?"

"Sure. Is it just a trim up? It does look a little bit long in the back," Elsa spoke already analysing my hair.

"Kind of. I want a whole new style to match me, if that makes sense. It's kind of like when you got bangs."

"So you want bangs?"

"God no. I've heard enough horror stories from the girls on the track team to last a lifetime."

"Okay. So what were you thinking?" She asked confused.

"Please, don't freak out and make this out to be bigger than it is," I state pulling my phone out and immediately searching for what style of haircut I wanted.

"I don't know why you would think that," she said confused. With a deep breath, I showed her my phone and waited for the judgement to come.

"You know what, I think this will actually look really good on you."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?"

"Well, one because it's you." I state like it was really the only answer.

I watched her roll her eyes before stating "I can do the haircut, now if you want."

"Would it be okay to do it tomorrow night? I want to surprise Izzie," I say once again nervous.

Elsa smile saying "Sure thing Casey. Who knew you were such a romantic," I just shrugged surprised at myself to.

"So up in the attic you said?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile. I smiled back awkwardly before leaving to find what I was looking for.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Well what a lovely way to greet your sister," I stated annoyed back.

"What up my dude?" Zahid then spoke coming from nowhere.

After high-fiving, I state "Good you are here."

"What could you possibly need Zahid for?" Sam asked this time confused.

"Thanks Sam," Zahid said making me smile but I quickly hid it when Sam looked at me.

"I need him for his sense of style."

"My what now?" Zahid said in amazement.

"Look, you are the only person I know other than the person I can't ask for help, who knows anything about style."

"I'm confused, why do you need my help? Your style is fine."

With a deep breath, I admit, "I'm taking Izzie out on our first date and I wanted it to be romantic, she deserves it."

"Say no more, I can help you but aren't I too much for you?"

"Yes that's why Sherice is waiting in the car."

"Oh," Zahid said hurt but understanding as well.

"Are you free now?" I asked looking at Zahid.

"My shift just finished, I was only still here hanging with Sam."

"Okay, well bye Sam."

"Bye," Sam replied before confusingly walking away.

"So, girl on girl, hey?"

"Oh, shut up," I say tightly grabbing him by the arm and pulling him so it would hurt; which was the point.

By the time Saturday Night rolled around, I had everything sort. Elsa had managed to get the haircut exactly the way I wanted it, even showing me the different ways of styling it. With Zahid and Sherice helps, we managed find me a stylish out for the date as well as some other casual clothes to wear when not at school or running, so probably never. Then Dad and Zahid helped me on Saturday get everything set up, with Zahid planning to light the candles five minutes before we rocked up and then leaving himself once he saw my car. And Sam had helped by staying out of the way. 

Taking a deep breath, I looked in the mirror and was amazed how nicely everything just went together. My hair was now on the sides where now razor cut off for a number three but leaving a few layers on the edges and the top was cut in a way I could style my hair spiky but smooth at the same time. Zahid had pick out this really nice navy blue long sleeve button up shirt, which was a really nice colour. We pair it with a black pants, red suspenders which hanging loosely down and a pair of grey fancy-fancy shoes. The accessories were black studded earring, my Dads old college boxing ring and a light silver chain necklaces locket that had a picture of Sam and I in it.

"You look different," a voice said behind me turning around I saw Sam standing there.

"Good different?" I asked which Sam nodded his head.

Sam then said "I think you should roll the sleeves up, will look better."

"Thanks man," I say immediately doing what he had suggested. I had already been thinking of doing that but it was nice for Sam to way in and give his opinions.

"There better," Sam stated before walking away. I laughed a little before taking a deep breath and headed downstairs. Waiting in the living room were my parents, I was a little nervous for their opinions, I hope they really liked this new me.

"Hey guys," I spoke gaining their attention. I watched as Dads breath was immediately taken away and he looked at me as if he was truly seeing me for as me for the first time. Elsa was just looking at me proudly, more so for my hair styling skills then anything I assumed.

"Casey, you look beautiful," Dad finally spoke wiping misguided tears away.

"Thanks Dad."

"His right, you really do look amazing. And your hair," we shared a smile of appreciation.

I then stated "I should probably go, I don't want to be late picking up my date," I smile at thinking what Izzie was going to be wearing.

"Okay, sweetie. You have a good time and don't forget curfew," Dad warned making us share a smile. Taking his keys from him, I nod my head before heading for the door. I didn't know where these nervous suddenly came from but they kicked in awfully quickly.

Driving my Dads truck to Izzie grandmas. Izzie didn't know what state her Mum would be in, but decided it was best for her siblings to stay at her grandmas just while she wasn't in the house. Izzie would then either stay at my house or go home hopeful. I was more hopeful she would take the invitation of staying at my house rather than go home. I just wanted to spend as much time as I could with her, when I could. 

As I pulled the car up to the curb of Izzie grandma's house, I took a nervous breath in. I didn't know how Izzie was going to take this new look, I hope she liked it. I didn't want her hating it or thinking I wasn't the Casey that made her fall head over heels anymore. Picking up the red roses and a box of chocolates from the passenger seat and got out of the car. I wanted to think I had nothing to lose but I had everything to lose, I could lose Izzie and I didn't want that to happen; ever. 

Walking up the foot path to the house, I took two deep breaths in before ringing the doorbell. It took a few minutes before the door open to reveal an older woman, who looked very similar to Izzie.

With an awkward smile, I say "Umm...do I have the right house? Izzie didn't tell me she had an older sister."

"Oh, I'm going to like you," Ms Davis responded.

I smiled before saying "I'm Casey Gardner."

"So you are the famous Casey, I've heard so much about," I smiled at those words.

Izzie's grandma then asked "Now what are you intention with my grand-daughter?"

"Honestly, I don't know. This is all new to me and it's too early for big declaration, but I do know I want to be the person she can trust. The person who can make her smile at times when she shouldn't be smiling but you do anyway. I want to the strong shoulder to cry on for whatever reason. And I want to be someone important to her. I never want to be that person to hurt her, I know many have before and I never want to be that person to her."

"She's right, you do have a way with words," Ms Davis admitted.

With a deep breath, I stated "I know they are just words, and it's action that are important. So, here are a box of chocolate for you and if you see fit the boys to share."  
"And the roses?"

"For Izzie of course," I state.

"Oh, yes. I am definitely going to like you," Ms Davis state again taking the offered chocolates before opening the door wider for me to enter.

"Thank-you Ms Davis."

"Oh none of that, it's Dolores."

"Dolores, it is," I smile politely following behind her into the living room. When we entered, I was immediately hit in the legs by a small person.

"Hello to you too Max."

"Hi Casey!" Max shouted excitedly. Leaning down, I carefully pick him up caution of my outfit.

"What about me," I heard a voice from the couch.

"Hey Morgan," I smiled over at him. Kissing Max's cheek, I place him down on the couch next to Morgan.

Crouching down on my knees in front of the boys, I said "Now, do you boys have any problems with me dating your sister?"

"No, we like you Casey," Morgan voice.

"Yeah but you hurt our sister, and no chocolate pudding for you," Max stated.

"I guess I better not hurt her then.

"Glad to know I'm worth chocolate pudding to you," Izzie said teasingly as she walked into the room. This time it was my turn to be breathless. Izzie hair was tied back in a bun, expect for two streams of hair which fell evenly either side of her face. A silver tiara sat nicely in her hair which matched nicely with the navy blue summer dress. Black flat shoes, a red belt and gold hoop earrings completed the outfit nicely.

"Wow," I breathed making everyone giggle.

"Nice going Newton," Izzie spoke. Winking at the boys, I stood back up and face Izzie.

"These are for you," I state offering the roses out to her.

"Thank-you," Izzie said with a blush. When I felt a tug on my arm, I turned to look down at Morgan who looked at me shyly. So I turned to look at Max.

Max asked "Morgan wondered if you could read us a bedtime story?"

"No kids," Dolores spoke before I raised my hand.

"One story book and you both tell your sister she looks beautiful and mean it."

"You look beautiful sis," Morgan spoke genuine.

"He's right you do," Max agreed making Izzie smile.

"Your turn," Max then state looking up at me.

"Alright," I say happily picking Max up and offering my other hand to Morgan. Walking towards the bedroom they slept in while at their grandmas. As they pick a book out, I told Zahid to head home and why and saying I had kept a lighter in my back pocket just in case this happened.

"Here," Max said giving me the chosen book before climbing to the top bunk.

"Little Red Riding Hood, my favourite," I say with a smiling sitting down on the wooden chair.

Forty-five minutes, three books later, Izzie and I were walking hand-in-hand down the footpath as her grandma watched from the front door. Opening the car door for Izzie, she smiled at me dreamily before gracefully getting into the car. I smile and nod my head at Dolores before walking around to the other side of the car myself and getting in the driver's seat. After Izzie waved to her grandma, I started the car and began the drive.

"Can you pull over up here?" Izzie asked concerning me immediately thinking she was going to be sick or something. When I pulled the car over and looked to Izzie in concern, I was surprised when I felt Izzie's lips on top of mine.

Izzie pulled back saying "If I didn't think you were already the most amazing human being in the world, I sure do now."

"I'm sorry," I say confused by Izzie's words.

"What you did for my brothers, no one has ever done that. Nate always just treated them well because of me, but I knew he just thought they were always in the way."

"Izzie, I'm not Nate."

"I know, it's just."

"I understand. I just want you to know, you and your brothers they are a package deal. One I'll gladly have. You have met Sam right."

"Sam is amazing."

"And so are Max and Morgan." Izzie smiled even bigger and leant forward to peck my lips.

"Oh and by the way, Newton. Hot new look."

"Really? It's not too much."

"Are you kidding me. If my siblings and grandma hadn't been in that room, we would've had an even more difficult time leaving and me from ripping that shirt right off of you."

"Wow. That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, Casey that is a good thing," Izzie state running her fingers through my hair. With a smile and two more pecks, I started the car up again and drove in the direction of our destination.

"So what inspired this new look?"

"Everything that is happening is new, a good new. I just wanted a look that matched how I was feeling."

"I get it, Newton," Izzie spoke placing a comforting hand on my knee.

When we arrived at the wood car park, Izzie recognised it immediately and asked "What are we doing here?"

"Trust?" I said to which Izzie just nods her head in understanding. Getting out of the car, I walked around to the other side and opened the door for Izzie. After helping Izzie out of the car and then making sure it was locked, I started leading us down the path.

"Can you close your eyes and wait here for a minute?" I asked when we reached the spot just before the clearing.

"Okay but don't go for too long. You know how I feel about the dark," I nod my head understanding and watched us Izzie closed her eyes, even covered her eyes with her hands. With a quick dash, I ran to light all the candles. There were only twenty, so it only took a few minutes.

"Come on Newton," I heard Izzie complain which made me hurry up. Once every single candle was lit up, I made my way back to where Izzie was standing. When I reached Izzie, I slowly pulled her arms down and before she could open her eyes, I leant in and kissed her on the lips.

"This better be you Newton or I'm going to scream," Izzie state pulling back.

I smiled and said "Hey," Izzie smiled opening her eyes to see me standing in front of her.

"I'm really glad that was you," Izzie said revealed. With a small laugh, I took Izzie hand and once again lead the way, around to the clearing.

"Oh, wow," Izzie breathed out. A white sheet had been strung up on two trees and the project was set up on nice sturdy table, which was pegged into place. In front of the table were several blankets, a picnic blanket and pillow. Sitting on top of the picnic blanket was a picnic basket filled with a bunch of different foods that were all Izzie's favourites.

"Casey, this is incredible. I don't even know how you managed to do this."

"I had help," I shrugged before accepting Izzie's small cheek kiss. As Izzie continued taking everything, I secretly picked up a control and quickly pressed play. Music starts to play, in the tree were very well hidden speakers; this had been Zahid's idea. When Izzie turned around confused, I smiled holding my hand out to her. Izzie laughed before gladly accepting my hand and I gently pulled her into me. 

Naturally my hands fell to Izzie waist and Izzie wrapped her arms around my neck, we stared deeply into each other's eyes. When the music picked up, I couldn't resist holding back anymore. My voice might not be the best, a bit rough around the edges but I wanted to show Izzie how much she means to me.

Clearing my throat to gain Izzie attention, I started to sing "You know I'd fall apart without you." Izzie eye's bulge in amazement at my voice. The only person who knew I could sing was Sam and that was because we share a bathroom and his complained only to me, never told anyone though.

Casey: "I don't know how you do what you do," Izzie surprises me everything single day with how much love and time she has to give for her brothers.

Casey: "Cause everything that don't make sense about me, make sense when I'm with you," I light squeezed Izzie's waist in a comforting gesture making Izzie smile even bigger.

Casey: "Like everything that's green, girl, I need you." I needed someone like Izzie in my life, who questions my bullshit and my sarcasm, that doesn't let me get away with it all.

Casey: "But it's more than one and one makes two. Put aside the math and the logic of it. You gotta know you're wanted too." As I sang while looking into Izzie's eyes, I knew the emotion of it all was a lot but Izzie didn't seem to mind. Pushing a piece of fallen hair behind her ear, I continued on in the song.

Casey: "Cause I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted and I wanna call you mine." I poked Izzie's nose making her giggle.

Casey: "Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. Yeah I, I wanna make you feel wanted." Stepping back, I took Izzie hand and with a slight awkward spun Izzie around before pulling her back into and holding her tight.

Casey: "Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah. And you get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the make-up and I wanna show you what I see tonight..." If it wasn't out of fear of being killed, I would have wipe gently at the foundation Izzie was currently wearing to hide bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. I didn't care about that, well I did in a sense of why wasn't she sleeping enough.

Casey: "When I wrap you up," I once again spun Izzie this time stopping her when she was facing away from me. I then wrapped my arms around her and we swayed with the music.

Casey: "When I kiss you lips, I wanna make you feel wanted."

"And I wanna call you mine," I whispered before placing a small peck on Izzie's neck and releasing her from my hold.

Casey: "Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it," Izzie slowly turned back around to face me. Her smiles was almost splitting her face in two, she was smiling so big.

Casey: "Cause, Izzie, I, I wanna make you feel wanted."

Casey: "As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better." Izzie stepped forward wrapping my arms around her waist and hers back around my neck.

Casey: "Better than your fairy tales, better than your best dreams." I truly did want to give all this to Izzie.

Casey: "You're more than everything I need, you're all I ever wanted."

"All I ever wanted," I spoke again to state the words clearly, so she could truly understand.

Casey: "And I just wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted." I held Izzie close to me, I never wanted her feeling like I didn't want her because I definitely did in all the senses.

Casey: "And I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it."

Casey: "Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Izzie, I wanna make you feel wanted."

As the music drifted off, I spoke the last words of the song "You'll always be wanted." When the last word had been spoken Izzie immediately pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss reminded me of our first kiss on the track field. It was desperate but full with need and so much energy. As Izzie deepened the kiss, I felt her pulling me in even closer to her. 

Our bodies were flashed together as we continue to kiss, Izzie brought her tongue into the mix and that's where the battle of dominance happened. However, like I knew it would I gave in and allowed Izzie tongue into my mouth. When breathing became needed we pulled back from each other lips but we kept our foreheads leaning against one anothers.

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Yeah," Izzie agreed.

After five minutes Izzie broke out connection and then state "Oh boy, you are going to break my heart Casey Gardner," Izzie shook her head.

"I don't want to break it Izzie."

"I know you don't, sweetie," Izzie spoke softly. I don't know why her words hurt but they did,just the thought of ever doing anything that would hurt Izzie; I just couldn't even think about it without getting upset.

Izzie then stated, "You have a beautiful voice, Casey," I smiled knowing what she was doing and going with it because this wasn't about being sad.

"Thank-you beautiful," I replied pecking her cheek. Before I moved over to the picnic blanket and sat down.

"So, what did you bring for us to eat?"

"You're favourites," I started pulling out a packet of twizzlers to start.

"Good start, I'll keep you around just a little longer," Izzie teased making me smile lightly. Next I pulled out a container filled with wholemeal bread, salad sandwiches.

"Well, I know who they are for," Izzie stated.

I replied with "I'm sorry, Coach would kill me if she knew I didn't eat healthy even on a date."

"Hey, I get it. You never need to explain that stuff with me, I'm the one who understands it."

"You are amazing," I say leaning across to peck Izzie's lips. I then pull a different types of cheese and crackers from the basket. Pulling out the next container, which was longer than the last because it was filled with chicken, mayo and salad wraps for Izzie. Then lastly I pulled out a container of chocolate covered strawberries from Izzie shops.

I state "Now while I can't eat them myself, it doesn't mean I can't not feed them to you."

"Keep this treatment up, Newton and some may think you are whipped."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Seriously? You don't mind."

"Not at all. So I'm a devoted partner to you. I'm crazy about you Izzie. I'm trying to keep certain feelings down because it's to soon and we are taking this slowly, which I am happy to do because of how knew it is to both of us. But I'm proud to be your girlfriend Izzie and I'll do anything to make you feel wanted."

"You and your words, that's what's going to break my heart," Izzie leant forward to kiss me again. I definitely was not complaining about how much we were kissing, I was enjoying it because normally we don't get to kiss much.

We were halfway through the food I had brought, we had just been eating, talking a bit but mostly just enjoying each others company. Even though we see each other every day for school and then hours at practice, I couldn't get enough time with Izzie. I just really liked spending time with her.

I asked "So, am I a good date?"

"That depends, what's the projector for?"

"Well since you always seem to fall asleep to colour movies, I wondered if that was the same for black and white films."

"Aww, I love black and white films. But they also put me to sleep."

"That's okay, we don't have to use it."

"But you went to all this trouble."

"Seriously, it's fine. So tell me, do you really like my haircut?"

"Yes, Newton. I really do like your haircut. Can't believe you actually allowed your Mum to cut it."

"I know, me too. But it was a last minute decision, didn't think I could find anyone else to do it in time for our date. So, I had to ask Elsa to do it."

"You are lucky, Cas," Izzie said pointedly.

With a sigh, I say "I know I am. I wish you could have just half, no I want to have the full of what I have."

"You are sweet."

"I know I am lucky, Izzie. I just," I left it open.

Izzie finished it by saying "Can't get over seeing her kiss that bartender man."

"Well, yeah," I shrug.

I continued with "Up until that point, I thought my parents were happy. Maybe I was being blind or a stupid kid, but I seriously thought things were fine. Sure, Elsa can be a lot but my Dad would've known that going in."

"Can I ask something?"

"Of course," I say sitting up more.

Izzie asked "Why are you and your Mum, so at odds? Is it just because of the kissing the bartender?"

"Please have you met her," I joke.

"Cas," Izzie stated seriously.

"Okay, no it wasn't just because of that."

"Then what was it? Because I know she can be annoying and too involved, but what caused this to really break?"

"I wasn't the kid with autism."

"What?" Izzie said surprised.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Sam and I'd never want him to be any different. He is who he is and was meant to be. But, my entire life was about Sam. We couldn't go there because it was too bright for Sam. I couldn't make friends because they would make fun of Sam's outburst. It just never felt like I got to be the little kid, I was somehow the older sibling even though Sam was born first."

"I guess, I can understand that."

"Elsa just never had any time for me. It was Sam this and Sam that. So, in the end I just stopped trying to please her and go against everything she wanted to. Which is when the violent outbreaks started."

"I can't imagine you as violent, unless it's protecting Sam."

"Well I was. It'd pick fights with kids bigger than I was, I'd lose most of them but it never stop. Got to the point that I was expelled from school once. Which did not go well with Elsa, because of course I had to be at the same school as Sam. So, we had to move."

"Seriously, you were expelled?"

"Yep. We moved to where we are now and I went to Newtons Middle School. They were worried about taking someone like me and decided I needed to find an outlet for my anger. Which is where the trailing of sports came."

"What sports did you try?"

"Well Dad wanted me to do boxing but Elsa opposed that option because punching wasn't my problem, it was not punching." Izzie laughed shaking her head at me, I smiled back while shrugging.

"We tried basketball but I fouled to many people, who knew you couldn't push your opponents away. Field Hockey was a terrible idea, I gave three kids black eyes and one became so terrified of me they actually switched schools."

"What?" Izzie said alerted by my actions.

"I was an angry kid."

"So what changed? You seem to at least have control over your anger now."

"They decided I need an own sport, one where the only person I could actually injury was myself. So, I was put on the track team."

"You took up running and that's it."

"No, it took work. Especially because I was bored, the entire time I was running and that's because I was the fastest. I was put into the teams older than I was and had to actually work for it. That wasn't even the best thing about it."

"Really, then what was the best thing?" Izzie asked curious.

"It got me away from Elsa," Izzie once again bursts out laughing and shaking her head at me.

"I would practice so hard at track that I was just too tired to care about Elsa anymore, and Sam was Sam. So she had Sam to focus on. It's only now that she's really, she's stuffed up in focusing so much on Sam then what else was going around her," I shrugged any caring.

Izzie stated "You are still lucky, Newton."

"I know, I do know. Okay?" I say looking at Izzie seriously.

"Okay," Izzie agreed before I pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss lead us into serval, breathless filled make-out session. Izzie was now resting her head on my chest as we looked up at the star together, in silence and just enjoying our time together. All the food had been eaten, expect the chocolate covered strawberries; we were savouring them.

When I felt Izzie shiver, I asked "You cold?"

"Yes but I don't want to move. If I move this might end, and I don't want it to end just yet."

"I promise you, just because one of us moves doesn't mean it'll end. We still have plenty of time together." I watched as Izzie rolled onto her stomach and looked at me, her hair was now untied from her tight bun and paint around her face beautifully. Between the moonlight and Izzie just genuine beauty, she looked incredible.

"Thank-you for this Newton," Izzie spoke breaking me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"For willing to be with me, I know I'm not easy. I don't want to be like her but I know I am, and I never want to hurt you."

"You won't, you can't."

"You can't know that, Casey."

"I can because I know you, Izzie. You'd never hurt someone you truly care for, I mean look at your brothers. You give them your all to them and it's the same with me," I speak while stroking Izzie cheek with my thumb.

"You are incredible."

"Not at all. It's you who is incredible," I state before pushing up and roll us, so I am now laying on top of Izzie.

"You are the one who is incredible and beautiful, Izzie," I say before peppering Izzie face with kisses making her laugh.

Pulling back from Izzie, I asked "You not cold anymore?"

"No, I'm not," Izzie shook her head before wrapping her arms around my neck. Izzie pulled my back down and we kissed. This was more relaxed, allowing Izzie to take charge immediately and following her lead. Izzie lips tasted like chicken as funny as that sounded, it what it reminded me and I wouldn't ever tell Izzie that because it wasn't very romantic. I could feel Izzie hands moving from my neck down my body until the rest upon my hips, pulling me in closer and deeper into the kiss as we continuously made out. When I felt Izzie pull back, I slowly pulled back as well and when I opened my eyes. I looked down to see Izzie's were open as well, looking up at me in wonder and amazement.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused not thinking I had done anything.

"Make every kiss feel like our first one."

"Oh, I don't know," I state unsure making Izzie just giggle a little before pulling me down for two quick simple kisses. Moving off of Izzie, I sat down next to her and Izzie smiled dreamily up at the sky.

I asked unsure "You want some chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Yes please," Izzie spoke sitting up. Opening the container up, I picked up the first strawberry by the stem and held it out to Izzie. Izzie giggled before leaning over and taking a small bite.

"Mm.." Izzie moaned out unintentionally by the blush. With a small smile, I took a bite finishing the strawberry.

Izzie hit my shoulder "Hey, those are all mine?"

"You made them sound nice, I couldn't resist?"

"What about your training?"

"I'll just run another mile, tomorrow morning."

"Can I come with you?" Izzie asked hopeful."

"Of course you can, I need my running buddy to keep going."

"Since when am I your buddy?" Izzie asked teasingly as she picks up a strawberry but offered it to me.

With a smile, I state "I hate you," before happily biting into the strawberry.

After swallowing the strawberry, I say "If we were to go running, do you know what would make that easier?"

"What?" Izzie questioned before eating the rest of that strawberry herself.

"If you stay at my place. I really don't like the idea of just leaving you at your Mums having no idea what to expect, when you go inside."

"You worry too much, Newton."

"Iz, please," I say giving her my best puppy eyes. Not as a way to guilt trip her but for her to take my concerns seriously.

"Do you think your parents would mind?"

"I don't know why this time would be any different to the other times you stay over."

"But this time is different, because we are dating."

"Really, we are? I had no clue" I asked in amazement and surprise.

"Shut up," Izzie pushed me away annoyed.

"But honestly, I think if Elsa had a problem with it. She would have said something by now, it's kind of her thing to micro-manage everything," I state hoping to calm Izzie's worries about staying with us. If I could I wished she'd just move in with us on a full-time basis but I think that would be too much for our relationship at this early stages and she would never leave her brothers to fend for themselves.

"I hate when you are right," Izzie said annoyed picking up another chocolate covered strawberry and eating it herself this time.

I asked "So are you staying at mine? After this incredible date we are having?" I tilted my head and blinked a couple of times, making Izzie laugh.

"You have got such a big head, Casey Gardner."

"Well, yeah. I thought that's what you liked most about me."

"What gave you that impression? It was totally your boobs?"

"What boobs? There's nothing there," I say looking down at my chest confused.

Izzie laughed and state "You are so literal sometimes."

"It happens when you grow up with Sam, dude is so literal. You would not believe it, sometimes." Izzie shook her head before offering me the half bitten strawberry and I of course took a bite. At my thought process, I couldn't help the laugh that escape my mouth and quickly wiped the strawberry juice on my chin away.

"You alright there Newton?"

"Yeah, all good," I replied with a smirk because I couldn't get the song out of my head.

"What was so funny?" Izzie asked curious.

"A song lyric just came into my head, is all."

At Izzie confused glance, I sung out "Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite." At my words Izzie still looked at me confused before a smirk came upon her face and I knew I was in trouble.

Izzie responded with "Well, why don't you then?" I watched as she swept her hair to one side, exposing her tan and very alluring neck to me. I knew my jaw hand just dropped, I don't remember when but I knew it had dropped open. It was such a bold move for Izzie to take. When Izzie bursted out laughing, it broke me from my trance to look at her in confusion.

Izzie spoke through giggles "Your...your face, you should've seen it."

"That was mean," I state annoyed at my horny boy for coming out but more so embarrassed for my own actions.

Izzie replied with "Hey, don't worry about it. I just wanted to mess with you."

"I know," I say relaxing.

"I'm glad you feel that way for me, but it's way too soon for that."

"I know it is, I agree it is. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise I knew you were going to do that," Izzie spoke reaching out to place a comforting hand on top of my hand.

After a relaxing smile from Izzie, I spoke again "So moving on, you didn't answer my question. Are you staying over?"

"Yeah, Newton. I think I will," Izzie said smiling up at me.

Even though neither of us wanted to, it was becoming late and getting colder by the second. When I turned to look at Izzie, I saw her lips were almost blue and knew it was time to head home.

With a small sigh, I say "Come on, we should go."

"I don't want to leave, yet. It's like we are in our own private bubble here."

"I know, I feel the same way. But Izzie your lips are almost blue."

"I don't care."

I smiled at Izzie sweetness and state "Well, I do. Come on." Slowly I stand up and offer my hand to Izzie. Izzie groans before taking the offered hand and allowing me to help her up.

When I start leading our way back to the car, Izzie asked "What about all this?"

"Zahid offered to pack everything up once we were finished."

"Really?"

"Okay, I paid him fifty dollars but after that he was happy to do it," I say with a shrug making Izzie shake her head but continue to follow me back to the woods car parking. When we arrived back at the car, I unlock it and then proceed to open the passenger side door.

Before Izzie could get in, I spoke "I brought something, in case you got cold."

"What's that Newton?" I smiled at the nickname before leaning into the car and pulling something hidden underneath the seat. With a nervous smile, I hold the offered gift out to Izzie, it was a hoodie. I watched as Izzie unfolded the offered hoodie towards her and when she open it up, the biggest smile came upon her face.

"Only you could do this," Izzie spoke shaking her head.

I stated "Well you just really seemed to like the name Newton, now you can be a Newton owl too." I had brought/given Izzie my old Newton Owl hoodie. I had only worn it before track meets, so unlike my old uniform it wasn't sweaty and gross.

"Thank-you, Newton," Izzie said placing a hand on my chin and bringing me in for a quick peck. I smiled in amazement and happiness when Izzie actually put the hoodie own.

"Okay, I'm never taking this off," Izzie stated making me laugh. Izzie kissed me one more time before happily getting into the car. Closing the door, I walked around to the other side and hoped in myself. We spent the ride back to the house in silence, the only noise being the radio but we held hands the entire way home.

When we did reach my house, Izzie once again allowed me to open the car door for her and help her from the car. We walked hand-in-hand together up to the front door. I released Izzie's hand only to unlock the front door before I quickly took it back, actually missing her hand in mine. 

Walking into the house, I saw the glow of the TV which confused me since Dad sleeps out in the other room. Walking quietly into the living room, I smiled at seeing Paige asleep on the couch. Once again dropping Izzie hand, I quietly walked over to Paige's sleeping form and carefully put a throw rug over her as well as a pillow near her head.

I paused in action when Paige made a noise before she mumbled out, "Sam, Sam, Sam," I couldn't stop myself from smiling. While Paige might not have been my first pick for Sam's girlfriend, she really seemed to understand him and be able to adjust when he was stressed or self-focused as he could be at times. Paige got Sam, in a way that I thought no one outside of our family would ever get. So, while my job was to always protect Sam with every increasing day, my job was slowly going away because Paige would do whatever she could to keep him safe like I had always done. 

Once Paige was covered, I turned back to Izzie who had this gushy face making me roll my eyes. Izzie smiled offering her hand out for me and once again, I couldn't resist. I took Izzie's hand and we walked quietly to the stairs. Once upstairs, we walked over to Sam's door which was open and I saw Sam lying flat on his back, wrapped up like he normally would. Hearing a sound across the hallway, I turn to see my Dad standing there. 

He was coming from my Mum's room and I instantly knew what that meant. He had taken her back. The moonlight bounced on top of something on his finger and it was his wedding band. I let out an annoyed sigh before walking into my room, completely ignoring my Dad. After closing the door, I let go of Izzie's head and lightly banged my head on the door.

"Hey, stop, you are going to hurt yourself," Izzie spoke pulling me away from the door.

"Sorry. I just can't believe he did it, he actually did it."

"Did what?"

"Took Elsa back.

"Oh," Izzie said surprised.

"Maybe not," Izzie replied.

"Izzie, he hasn't worn his wedding ring in months. Not since I told him what happened and that was before Clayton. He has taken her back."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No and yes."

Izzie smiled saying "Come on, it's too late for family dramas. Your and mine," I nod my head agreeing with Izzie. Besides, it was their life, not mine. If he wanted to get back with her, who was I to really stop them.

Izzie asked "Can I borrow a pair of sweats?"

"Of course," I say immediately moving to find her a pair of sweatpants. Handing Izzie an old shirt and sweatpants, she smile grateful and move into the bathroom. While Izzie changed in the bathroom, I changed out of my date clothing and into a pair of bed shorts and a grey singlet. Climbing into the right side of the bed at the same time the bathroom opened, I smiled over at Izzie. She always looked adorable in my clothing.

Izzie said coming to the right side of the bed "Shove over," I smiled before moving over to the middle of the bed. Izzie got in next to me and immediately attached herself to my side.

Through a yawn, Izzie spoke "Thank-you Newton for an awesome date. I don't want you to get a big head but it's the best date I've ever been on."

"I'm glad, Izzie," I say kissing the top of her head.

After five minutes of silence, I sung to a sleeping Izzie "Wanna hold you forever and never let you forget it. Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted." I smiled when Izzie held onto me tighter after that. I slowly drifted off to sleep myself but it was hard because I didn't need to dream anymore. My dreams had already come true, I had Izzie and that's all I ever need.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Sorry if it was too looong, I really was enjoying writing and just kept coming up with ideas.
> 
> The song was Wanted by Hunter Hayes.
> 
> I know we don't know Izzie's last name, or her grandma's name or her brothers names but I just pick out good names and hoped for the best. and yes, I do know Izzie has three siblings. I didn't know how to fit the baby into the story. So, I went with twin boys instead.
> 
> ~KJ99


End file.
